harry and ginny: Life after the battle
by rebeccaLautner
Summary: harry and ginny's life after the final battle! R
1. Night after the Battle

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY EXCEPT ANYTHING THAT IS UNFAMILIER.

Harry Potter was walking up to the Gryffindor Common Room. It was the day after the final battle and he had just defeated Voldemort. He had to talk to her, apologize, hug her, and ask her to take him back. He killed Voldemort for her, so she could live in a world without fear and trouble. He walked up to the portrait of the Fat Lady. Of course not being at school he didn't know the password for the Gryffindor Tower.

"Don't worry dear, anyone who kills the Dark Lord is free to come and go in if they please." The Fat Lady said as if reading his mind.

Harry smiled and went through. As he walked though he saw her curled up in his favorite chair by the fire. The glow of the fire reflected upon her beautiful red hair that he loved to run his fingers through. He walked up to her, not noticing that anyone else was in there. He picked her up, sat down, and gently pulled her into his lap and took in the flowery smell of her hair. Romilla Vane walked down from the girl's dormitory and glare, but Harry didn't care, he was with the girl that he loved. He would do anything for her… that's why he killed Voldemort, he didn't care if he lived or died just knowing that she was safe was worth the risk. He was glad that he made it through and back to her… he just hoped that she would take him back. He didn't know that picking her up had woken her up.

"Harry?" Ginny's small voice asked into his chest.

"Its me Gin." Harry replied as she snuggled up close to him. "Ginny, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you, like I did! I missed you so much! At night I would take out this map that George and Fr-." He stopped at the mention of her brother who had just died the night before.

"Harry, you can say his name. I miss him but I'm not going to start crying just by the mention of his name. He wouldn't have wanted that. He would have wanted us to move on. Don't say his name in fear of hurting anyone. I missed you too, Harry, more than you know. "

"I won't Gin, I wont. I missed you. Ginny, will you take me back? I understand if you don't want to because of how I left you but I promise, no I swear I will never leave you again!"

Ginny didn't answer but instead she kissed him softly on the lips. She broke the kiss and smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes." Harry laughed and kissed her again.

"I'll never leave you again Ginny Weasley." He said pulling her closer to him.

Four Months Later…

_Dear Harry,_

_Since I am now Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry, I am asking you if you, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger if you would like to join Miss Weasley and the rest of the coming seventh years to complete your seventh year. Please respond ASAP… You, Ron, and Hermione will be sharing a dormitory with Ginny. If you have any objections with this please tell me. _

_Sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall _

Harry was at the Burrow when he received Professor McGonagall's letter. He, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were very surprised that McGonagall had called them by their first names instead of their surnames. He, Ron, and Hermione were going to be joining Ginny at Hogwarts for another year. He was glad to be going back and that he didn't have to go without seeing Ginny for a while. He told McGonagall that he had been away from her Ginny long enough and didn't want to be away from her anymore.


	2. Thinking

Harry was walking down to the kitchen in the Burrow deep in thought. He was thinking about the life that he and Ginny were going to have after they graduated from Hogwarts. He thought about getting married, having children together, growing old, and the list went on and on. He walked down into the kitchen to see Ginny cleaning up the table singing muggle song, Mary's Song, by Taylor Swift. He just stared at her, she was beautiful! He was in love with her and no one could ever come between them.

"What are you staring at Harry?" Ginny asked pulling Harry out of his thoughts.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking about how beautiful you are and how much I love you." Harry said walking over to her.

"Oh Harry!" Ginny blushed putting her arms around his neck and kissed him. He responded with a harder kiss. All of a sudden there was a crash. Harry and Ginny broke apart so fast that if you blinked you would have missed it. Ron was lying on the floor with Hermione fanning him with a book. Harry and Ginny laughed, oh course Hermione would have had a book with her. Harry walked over and helped Hermione lift Ron up from the floor.

"What in the heck happened to him?" Ginny asked staring at her brother.

"I think it was the fact that Hermione and I just walked in on you two snogging! What did I tell you Harry? No messing with her!" Ron said. (A.N./ Ron didn't know that Harry and Ginny had gotten back together. I mean he sort of knew… he had a feeling. Hopefully you know what I mean! I'm just going to stop this note before I totally confuse you!)

"Ron! Mate! I wasn't messing with her. I love her! We've been dating since-" Harry stepped in.

"- Since the night after the Battle. I know. I should have guessed that when we came back you would have. You would have gone mad if you didn't. I saw how you kept looking at the Marauder's Map every night to look at Ginny's dot."

"I don't even want to know how you know that! Mate, can I talk to you outside?"

"Sure!" Ron and Harry walked out into the back yard and Ron waited for Harry to speak.

"Ron, I know that you don't really approve of Ginny and I, but I lover her more than anything in the whole world! If you're wondering why I didn't talk to her before I left to kill Voldemort… it was because I knew that she was the only one that could keep me back the only one that could have mad me stay. I need her Ron. I think I would die without her. That's why I killed Voldemort. I killed him for her and for you and for Hermione and everyone that I love. I didn't care if I died! I just wanted her safe and to be able to live a life without fear, but I'm glad that I made it back to her. Ron when we leave Hogwarts I want to ask her to marry me and I don't care what you say. Oh course I want your blessing but even if you don't I am still going to ask her to marry me."

Ron just stood there, his feet planted into that one spot. His best friend had just told him that he wants to marry his sister. He was about to answer when they heard Ginny and Hermione screams from inside the Burrow.


	3. author's note

Hey guys!

I'm really sorry that I haven't updated! I've been out of town and I'm heading home tomorrow so I'll write some on the way home!

I love ya'll!


	4. They're Back! But How?

Harry and Ron ran into the kitchen and saw Hermione and Ginny standing on one side of the room and looked like they had just seen a ghost. Harry ran over to Ginny while Ron ran over to Hermione.

"Ginny? Gin? Come on Gin, talk to me!" Harry begged her but she wouldn't answer, she simply turned his head, his reaction was just like Ginny's, he was speechless. Eight people who he loved and thought were dead. _This isn't possible! My parents, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore, Fred, and Snape are alive. It can't be, can it? _ Harry was pulled out of his thought when he felt someone put their arms around him. He knew it was Ginny immediately because every time she touched him, there was a spark, just like there had been when he kissed her in the Gryffindor Common Room after the match. He wrapped his arms around her tiny frame. He gently rubbed her back as he buried his head in the nape of her neck.

Ron was the first to break the silence because everyone was looking a Harry and Ginny. "How do we know your not Death Eaters?"

"Because, Mr. Weasley, when Mr. Potter was going into the Forest-" Ginny gasped interrupting Dumbledore. She pulled Harry closer to her as Dumbledore went on. "-he found a resurrection stone in the snitch that I had left him in my will. It allowed Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus to come back to life. No exactly human but not a ghost.-"

"Like Tom." Ginny said.

"Yes Miss Weasley, just like Tom. Harry accidentally dropped the stone and it shattered. It released their spirits and allowed them to choose weather or not they want to become human again."

"But how did you, Fred, Tonks, and… Severus come back?" Harry asked still holding Ginny.

"That is what we are not sure of. I think that it's meant to be a mystery."

Harry noticed that Ginny was staring at Fred the whole time that and said, "Go see your brother." Ginny nodded and walked to her brother and hugged him.

"FRED!!!!!!!" A woman screamed. Everyone look over at the door and there stood Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Ginny let go of Fred and walked back over to Harry so he could go and hug his mother. After five minutes of hugging she noticed the other people in the room. "Lily?"

"Hi Molls!" Lily said hugging Mrs. Weasley.

" Mum?" Harry asked as if he was unsure of what to do.

"Hi Harry." Lily said walking over to him. She was startled when he threw his arms around her. Both Lily and Harry started crying. Mr. Weasley motioned for everyone except James to leave the room. Everyone was about through the door when Harry called out "Ginny!" She stopped and walked back when he motioned for her to come back.

"Gin, I'd like you to meet my parents!" Harry said with a smile.


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE 2

Hey guys!

I'm having a little trouble thinking about what I should write next.

I cant think of what to put as for how Fred, Dumbledore, Tonks, and Snape came back to life…. I'm open to any ideas and they are much appreciated.

Also, should I have Harry and his parents talk about Ginny and give him ideas?

Should Lily be Ginny's godmother?

PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE IDEAS!


	6. Pregnant?

Harry Potter

"Ron, I don't know what your so worried about. Hermione loves you mate." Harry said as he watched his best friend, Ron, pacing around his room.

"Well I know that, mate! I mean come on weren't you nervous when you asked Ginny to marry you? And don't say that you don't remember I know you do… you proposed about what like two years ago." Ron said nervously.

"Well I just did what my dad said to do." Harry said remembering the talk that he had with his father right before he asked Ginny to marry him.

_"Dad, I want to ask Ginny to marry me, but I don't know how." Said an eighteen-year-old Harry. _

_"Well why don't you take her to her favorite restaurant, then go out to the Hogwarts ground and then just look at the stars and propose under the moonlight." James said. _

Harry snapped back into reality when he felt someone nipping at his ear. He felt some gentle kisses on his neck and then on his lips. He knew who the person was the second she bit his ear…Ginny. He responded with a heavier kiss. She pulled away and started to unbutton his shirt.

"Ginny! What about your family, my family, the Order?" Harry asked trying to button his shirt.

" They're not here, went shopping. We're all alone." Ginny said seductively.

"Well I really don't feel right about doing this is your brother's bed. So…lets head back to our house." Harry said smiling and picking her up bridal style. Ginny pulled down his head and kissed him passionately.

"I love you Mr. Potter."

"I love you Mrs. Potter." Harry said as he apprated them to their bedroom at the Potter Manor.

Two Months Later

"Hermione, I need you!" Ginny said into the receiver.

"Ginny what's wrong?" Hermione said worried.

"I think I'm pregnant."

"Hold on!"

Hermione apprated into the living room. She walked over to Ginny and hugged her. "Are you sure Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. I been weak, I been throwing up every morning and then I missed my period. Hermione do you think that I'm ready to be a mom?" Ginny asked holding on to her stuffed bear that Harry had given her when they first started going out in his sixth year.

"Ok, first we need to go and get a pregnancy test-"

"A pregnancy test?'

"A pregnancy test is a muggle thing where the women pees on the stick and if your pregnant a plus sign will appear and if not a minus sign will appear. Then we need to take you to St. Mungo's to have a healer look at you. Ok let's go."

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

"Well Mrs. Potter, you're two months pregnant. When you check out, make an appointment, please come back in two months and we will be able to see the gender of your baby."

"Thank you!" Ginny said as Hermione helped her off the table.

"Your next appointment is on the 24th of March." The receptionist said.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

"So when do you think you're going to tell Harry?" Hermione asked as she and Ginny were drinking tea.

"Probably tonight." Ginny said.

"He'll be really excited! I heard him telling Ron about how he wanted a family with red hair like yours or black hair like his and your brown eyes or his green eyes. He loves you and I know that he's going to be so happy that you're pregnant.


	7. telling him!

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! I JUST OWN EVERYTHING THAT IS UNFAMILAR!

Ginny was pacing around the house waiting until Harry got home. She knew that he was going to be happy but she was still very worried. He was twenty one and she was twenty, were they ready for children? That was all Ginny could think of. She knew that she would have her parents and her family behind her and especially she had Harry behind her.

"Ginny!" Harry yelled up the stairs. Ginny ran down the stairs and hugged him. She brought his head down to hers and kissed him like nothing was wrong.

"Harry, I have to tell you something." Ginny said in a weak voice, her arms still resting on Harry's neck.

"Yah baby. What is it?" He asked putting his forehead on hers.

" I'm pregnant." She said staring him straight in the eye. Harry didn't say anything. "Harry? Baby? Oh my god! I knew we weren't re-"

"Ginny! I'm so happy! You're happy aren't you?"

"Oh of course I am Harry. I just didn't know how you would take it! I was scared that you wouldn't be happy!"

"Ginny, sweetheart! Oh course I'm happy! Ginny, the person who means the most to me is having a baby! MY baby! How far are you along?"

"About two months. I'm so glad you're happy!"

"I love you so much, my love."

"I love you so much too, baby boy."


	8. Lily's New Friend is a Malfoy!

(A.N. ok so I skipped a about 1 years, so now Ginny and Harry have 3 kids; James(14), Albus (13), and Lily(11).)

"Mum, I'm scared." A frightened little Lily said to her mother at the entrance of platform 9 and ¾. Lily was always the child that hated to leave home and always wanted to be with her parents.

"Oh sweetie, you'll be fine! Don't worry! Your father and I are only an owl away. You're going to love Hogwarts!" Ginny said reassuring her youngest child.

"Last call for Hogwarts students." The Trolley man called.

"Go on Lils! You're going to have a great time! I love you sweetie!" Harry said as he hugged his baby girl.

"I love you too daddy! Bye mummy!" Lily said and then she ran off.

She walked into the first empty compartment that she saw. She got a book out of her trunk and the hoisted her trunk up on the self. She sat down on the comfortable seat and started to read. A few minutes later, a girl with bleached blonde hair and bright blue eyes opened the door.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" She asked with a soft voice.

"No problem!" Lily said with a smile as she put her book down.

"I'm Sophia, by the way."

"I'm Lily. Is this your first year?"

"Yes, and to be honest, I'm scared to death. I don't know anyone. My mother left and my father went into the muggle world." Sophia said looking down.

"I'm sorry. My parents are still together and we live in the magical world. I have two brothers. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Yeah, I have an older brother named Sorpious, I've always wanted a sister, but my mother left when I five, and my father was always at work but I guess when my mother left my dad quite his job. He didn't need to work, but he loved the feeling that he earned what he got."

"That's like my father. Because of who he is, people always tried to give him things but he hated it. This where he met my mum."

"Yeah, so what do you do in your free time?"

"Nothing really just playing Qudiditch with my family. I love it! Do you play?"

"I love Quidditch! Its my favorite thing of all time!"

"You know I think that we're going to be great friends!" Lily said smiling.

" Me too!" Sophia said smiling as well. "Oh my gosh, we're here!"

"What house do you want to be in?" Lily asked.

"Gryffindor. You?"

"Same!"

**In the Great Hall**

"Now I will call you up one bye one and place the sorting hat on your head and then you will be sorted into your house." Professor McGonnagall said. "Jenny Abbott."

"Hufflepuff!" said the Sorting Hat.

"Lily Potter!" Lily looked at Sophia, smiled, and walked onto the stage. She looked down at her brothers, James and Albus, smiling at her.

"Gryffindor!" Lily smiled and ran down and sat next to James, who hugged her.

"Sophia Malfoy!" Lily's eyes were as big as saucers. The girl who she had gotten to know on the train was a Malfoy.

"Hmm…Very difficult. Daughter of Slytherins, But you, you are different. Best be GRYFFINDOR!" Lily smiled at Sophia and hugged her as she got to the table. Sophia looked over at the Slytherin table and saw her brother staring at her. She did know what the look on his face was, but she hoped that it wasn't bad and that he would be mad at her for something the Sorting hat did.


	9. Don't Mess With My Girls!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HARRY POTTER

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HARRY POTTER!

James Potter and his girl friend Emily Cole were walking, hand in hand, back to the Gryffindor Town after breakfast when he saw a little red head being picked on by some Slytherins. He ran towards them, he knew that long fiery red hair.

"Oi! Malfoy! Leave my sister alone!" James said taking out his wand. No one dared to mess with Lily. Besides his mother and Emily, Lily was the most important girl in his life. If anyone messed with her, they had to answer to him.

"Oh come on Potter!" Malfoy sneered. "We were just having a little fun. You of all people should know what fun is. I mean doesn't that slut lay down for you wherever and where ever you want her to." At that point James had had enough.

"Em, why don't you and Lily go up to the Common Room. I'll be up there in a little."

"Um okay." Emily said, not taking her eyes off of Malfoy. She turned and walked with Lily back to the Common Room. Although she still had a little feeling of guilt in her stomach. "Should I have left James." She muttered

"Emily, why don't you go back and him." Lily said. And she ran off up to the tower.

Emily couldn't help wondering how Sophia's brother could be so horrible, when Sophia, herself, was so sweet. Emily heard James throwing out curses and hexing, as well as Malfoy. James was thrown back by a curse. Malfoy was gone before James hit the ground. Emily ran over to James. She picked up his head and put it on her lap.

"James? James?" Emily begged him to wake up but he wouldn't. She uttered the wingardium levosus spell and James was lifted weightlessly in the air and she ran him to the Hospital Wing." She knew she probably should have written his parents but she knew that Ginny would've freaked out and would have come instantly. Albus, Lily, and Sophia came down to see him. Lily threw a fit and begged to stay with him. Everyone knew that she took after Ginny and no one wanted to be yelled at, so she was allowed to stay. Once everyone was gone, Lily climbed up into bed with James and kissed his forehead.

"I'm so sorry James. This is all my fault. You were standing up for me. Thank you. I love you. Sweet dreams." Lily said as she feel asleep with her head on her big brother's chest. Little did she know, James had heard everything that she had said. James woke up, when Lily was asleep. He kissed her check and whispered "I love you too LilyPad." And he fell back asleep.

"Harry take Lily." Ginny said handing her daughter to her husband. Madam Pompfrey had owled Harry and Ginny last night. The Potters had arrived to find Lily lying in James arms. Ginny smiled at the scene. She loved that James was so protective of Lily. James began to stir. Madam Pompfrey ran to get a potion to help him heal his broken arm. She reassured the Potter's and Emily that he was going to be okay, but he would have to stay in the Hospital Wing for the night.

Albus and Emily walked in. Albus hugged his parents and so did Emily. Ginny was the first to ask what had happened. Emily explained the whole story of how James stood up for Lily and herself and how they were being teased by some Slytherins.

"He loves you, Emily. He couldn't stand it if anything happened to you." Harry said smiling at the brown haired girl.

"James has always been protective of her. Let's see. James was four when Lily was born, My father was about to pick her up and James walked over to him, pull on the leg of my dad's pants and said "Mine!" Ginny remember the memory. Professor McGonnagall laughed, she remembered that day. She slipped away, back into the her office and walked over to Professor Dumbledore's portrait.

"How is it coming, Minerva?" Dumbledore asked.

"It's ready." Minerva confirmed.

A.N: CLIFFHANGER! Please read and review. I hope you enjoy.

Love,

HGLOVER


	10. AN

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HARRY POTTER!!!

Hey guys! I don't know if I'm going to update this. I honestly don't think that this is a good story. I'm sorry for the people who wanted me to update, but I don't know what to write.

XOXO,

rebeccaLaunter


End file.
